Lost Ones
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Story to be deleted in the next couple days, explanation in latest update.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow fanfiction fans:) I had a kinda random fanfic idea come to me and I decided to write introduction of sorts to see if it sounds interesting to anyone. If I get a decent response I'll start it within the next month or so (probably sooner if I get inspiration)

I know that this little story piece isn't really dark enough to be rated T but because the actual story that this is the prelude for will be rated T, I only want to attract fans that are aloud to or are interested in reading T rated stuff.

Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let you read my prelude. Enjoy!

Disclamer:

I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

 **Lost Ones**

* * *

We are the children of the gods. We are the powerful ones who hold equal amounts of power to the minor gods and our power is steadily growing.

We were the ones who know our power and never use it. We were the gentle ones who cry when we see people hurting. We were the ones who's faces lit up at the very mention of our godly parents. We were the ones who would have given our lives to defend Olympus.

We were the ones who joined together to protect the growing amount of demigods no matter who their parents were. We were the ones that the gods began to fear even though we had never done anything for them to fear us over.

We were the ones who were sentenced to eternal in prisoning in Tartarus because we were to powerful to leave alive and to powerful to kill and simply send to the underworld.

We were the ones who's families were killed in front of our eyes when they fought our prison sentence. We were the ones who suffered though we had done nothing wrong.

We were the innocent ones.

But we aren't any longer.

We are the ones who have been twisted by hate and bitterness. We are the ones who rule the pit. We are your worst nightmare should we rise from the pit and destroy those who we are sent to fight.

But some of us are still loyal to our parents even after all they've put us through. But loyalty doesn't change the fact that our hearts have been shattered.

We are the feared ones.

We are the hurting ones.

We are the desperate ones.

We are the broken ones.

We are the lost ones.

* * *

So what did you think? Please, please review an tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews and followings then I'll start the story right away:)

Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Before They Were the Lost Ones (Part 1)

Hello wonderful readers! I would like to welcome you to my latest OC story that takes place in the PJO/HoO world!

This chapter is kind of a odd one and chapter two will be the same. Before I start the actual story that takes place just after Blood of Olympus I need to give a bit of a prelude story to introduce my characters.

The next two chapters are a bit angsty, even for me. But if you can get past these first two, chapter three and on takes place in modern time with the modern version of the gods and Camp Half-Blood and isn't as angsty.

* * *

 **A warning before you read the story** : Unless the currently planned story runs away from me and I end up writing this totally different then currently planned because of a plot bunny (which has been known to happen) this story is going to be quite dark. Darker then any of the actual Rick Riordan written series. If topics such as torture, talk of suicide, exetera bother you I would steer clear of this story. I won't be putting anything in this story that would push it into the M category (no sexual content) so none of you readers who don't read M have to worry about that at least;)

* * *

Anyway, now that the warnings and such are over I am excited to present to you the first actual chapter of Lost Ones! Please be sure to review and I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

 **Before they were the Lost Ones (The Battle)**

* * *

Theron-17

Rydia-16

Cetus-16

Darieos-15

Dimirti-14

Carissa-13

Inesa-9

* * *

 _523 AK (After Kronos): A time when the only gods to walk the earth were the six children of Rhea. None of the gods were married and the earth was filled with demigods._

* * *

Rydia sat on her bed next to her twin brother arguing with him about the battle.

"I didn't leave behind the only girl I have ever loved to just sit around doing nothing during a battle! I want the war to end so that I can return to her!"

"Cetus, we aren't going to get involved in this! We're to powerful to participate in demigod fights. It would be wrong! The only we way we are going to get involved in this is if they attack us directly." Rydia said in exasperation.

Cetus glared at her before throwing his hands up into the air.

"What use is your insane amounts of power if you won't use them?!"

Rydia glared at him.

"You know as well as I do that I'm right. I'm not arguing about this anymore."

Cetus muttered something before slumping in defeat.

"Fine. I hope you know how much I'm suffering from waiting like this."

Rydia placed a hand on Cetus's arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

Cetus smiled at her good naturedly.

"Eh, no biggie. Now let's go find that doofus Theron before someone ticks him off again and he accidentally summons another skeleton. Man, I am so glad that Posiedon has a kid born on ημέρα της εξουσίας so that I don't have to stand by watching as my brother makes himself a army of skeletons."

Rydia rolled her eyes.

"You know, it would have been so much easier if I wasn't the only child of Posiedon born on ημέρα της εξουσίας. It sucks that you ended up being born several hours later in the next day."

Cetus laughed at her as they walked out to see their half brother shimmering with black power as he yelled at one of the army commanders.

"I told you that we aren't fighting in this war unless our parents tell us to! Back off!"

Rydia ran over to where her half brother stood glaring at the army commander and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have given our answer. Leave us alone."

The commander sniffed and stomped away and Theron turned to face her and Cetus.

"God I hate those guys sometimes. They never leave us alone." He muttered as they headed back to their house to help their mom with dinner.

"Things could be worse you know." Rydia said with a wry grin.

Theron rolled his eyes and played with the skull pin holding up his pitch black chiton.

"Are the others joining us for dinner?"

Rydia nodded just as two male shouts and a young female giggle sounded a few feet away. They all looked up to see their four friends who had also been born on ημέρα της εξουσίας and thus also had epic amounts of power running towards them.

Inesa reached them first and giggled as she petted the vine that was curling affectionately around her arm. Inesa's older brother Dimitri came over and ruffled his sister's hair affectionately.

"She's grown this last week in her powers. Mom would be so proud of her."

Darieos walked up and crossed his tanned arms across his chest before giving a amused grin.

"Aunt Demeter would be proud of both of you, grain boy." The son of Zeus teased.

The gentle beauty of their group came up with a soft smile as she stood next to Dimitri.

"Sorry we were late. We had someone come ask us to be part of this war again." Carissa said with a soft smile.

Her chocolate brown hair and matching eyes sparkled with a gentle cheer that made her look like her mother Hera more than ever. Carrissa was the most special of the entire group, being the only demigod child of Hera and the only demigod child to be born of a marriage between a Olympian and a mortal.

"Let's go have dinner. I'm sure that being nagged to join this war will begin again tomorrow. Let's enjoy tonight." Cetus said.

* * *

The next morning Rydia woke up and instantly began to panic. Twins have a natural bond just like a blood bond that binds them together so that they can magically locate each other at all times and they could share emotions and speak to each other mentally.

And her bond was telling her that Cetus had been knocked unconscious by someone attacking him. Instantly she was awake and dressing. Across the room was the bed that her brothers shared and she called Theron's name.

"Theron! Wake up! Please wake up!"

He sat up sleepily although his gaze focused when he saw her panicked expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Cetus! He's been kidnapped!" She cried as she hurriedly did up he sandals.

Instantly Theron was up and dressing behind the wall on the boys side of the room. Moments later they were both ready and running to get to Cetus. Using their twin bond Rydia led her and Theron across the fields and into enemy territory.

They made their way over to a cave and the first thing Rydia saw was Cetus lying tied and gagged on the ground.

"Cetus!" Rydia gasped, bolting across the cave to kneel down at her brothers side.

She used her powers to remove his bonds before pulling him to his feet and hurrying across the cave with Cetus behind her.

"Where do you think your going?" A low threatening voice asked.

Instantly Rydia stopped and spun to see at least fifteen warriors emerge from the shadows.

"Hey, we aren't part of this war. You kidnaped the wrong guy. We aren't fighting for or against." Theron said, walking over to where Cetus and Rydia stood.

The leader sneered.

"We don't care. That guy will make a good bargaining chip and so will you two."

Rydia shook her head.

"Don't do this. We don't want to hurt anyone but we won't let you use us."

The leader sighed.

"We will make you regret it if you don't join us."

Rydia, Theron and Cetus exchanged looks.

"No."

He shrugged.

"Oh well, Kronos did say that you guys would fight it. You losers refuse to see that the gods cause more harm then good. So we will give you your payment...now."

A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye caused Rydia to spin just in time to see a dagger plunged into Cetus's back.

"CETUS!" Rydia screamed.

The guy yanked the dagger out of Cetus and Rydia lunged forward to catch her brother as he collapsed.

Rydia fell to her knees with her brother's chest and head cradled in her arms. His eyes were wide and terrified and a mix of agony and fear was rushing then gun their mental link.

Thick red blood was soaking into her chiton and creating a ever growing pool around her and one look at Cetus told Rydia that nothing she did would save his life. His eyes were already starting to dim.

"No! Daddy please save him!" Rydia sobbed as she held Cetus. She could hear the Warriors rush her brother and a flash of magic before they were all dead. Theron dropped down next to her and put a hand on Cetus forehead before pulling back.

"Death is already taking him." He said in a choked whisper.

Rydia was silent as she felt her brother's fear grow.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything is gonna be alright." She said softly, pushing as many calming and soothing memories and emotion through the link.

He relaxed in her arms and his sea green eyes looked up into hers, the look in his eyes was trusting and loving. Rydia smiled through her tears as Cetus let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes before death took him and he went slack in his arms.

Rydia felt the exact moment he died as suddenly her mind was filled with a searing pain. She let out a scream as she collapsed forward onto her brothers body clutching her head.

Then it was over. And when the pain cleared Rydia felt such a gaping emptiness. A part of her brain that was silent for the first time since being born.

Instantly Rydia scrabbled away from the body before retching. Her magic was going insane trying to find that missing part of her.

Theron let out a worried shout and knelt down at her side. Rydia finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach and wiped her mouth before allowing Theron to help her to her feet.

He had clearly summoned the others because moments later the other four showed up in the mouth of the cave.

"What ha-Cetus!" They all gave cries of distress as they ran to his body.

After staring at Cetus lifeless body for a moment they looked up at Rydia and Theron.

"Wha-what happened?"

"They have finally crossed the line. We weren't involving ourselves in this stupid war against Kronos unless our parents told us to but they refused to be content with that. So they kidnaped Cetus and when we refused to join them they killed him." Theron said dully.

Through the pain and hazy confusion in Rydia's mind one single thing shone though. All encompassing fury.

"They want us in the war? Fine. We'll be in the war and we're going to wipe those monsters out. They won't get away with killing my twin." Rydia spat.

* * *

The battle was a massacre. Three days later Rydia, Theron, Carrissa, Dimitri and Darieos shadow traveled to the battle grounds, leaving Inesa behind so she wouldn't see all the carnage.

The five of them had appeared at the back of the army fighting against Kronos and together they stormed through the ranks shoulder to shoulder. The army split in front of them to create a unobstructed path towards the enemy ranks.

There was a visible aura of power that spread out around them and mingled with each other's auras as they walked. Upon stopping on front of the enemy the five of them looked over the enemies with hatred in their gazes.

Then Rydia stopped forward.

"We have not been involved with this war and we didn't plan to be. But you have kidnaped my twin brother who was innocent and no more apart of this war then we were and you have killed him. So now we will kill you."

Then the five of them raised hands that crackled with power and brought them down, mixing the power of the underworld, the sea, the sky, the earth and the power of family and making a tidal wave of destruction. Their power washed through rank after rank of enemy lines dissolving them upon contact. The screams of terror filled the air and all those that were evil were wiped out.

Then the power was pulled back and the battle field was silent. There were hundreds of demigods who stood on the enemy side unscathed.

"We only allowed our magic to kill those who were twisted and evil. Those of you who have survived have a second chance to make the right choice." Theron said, his voice booming across the fields.

Then the five of them grabbed hands and stepped into the shadows, vanishing and reappearing at their homes. Drained and devastated at the loss of Cetus.

A great battle had been won that day but not a single one of the six cared. Not one.

* * *

On Olympus the six children of Rhea sat looking down on earth silently. They had watched their children join together and let loose such a large amount of power that Olympus felt it's effects and now fear was setting in for the three young males as they watched their powerful children gather together to mourn the death of their friend.

"Brother, these demigods are dangerous. We must figure out a way to fix this. It is to dangerous to allow six demigods of that caliber to walk the earth! Should they ever decide to rise up against us we could be over throne." Poseidon said urgently to Zeus.

"I agree. Six is our sacred number and that is six demigods born on the day that both the death of Ouranos and the death of Kronos falls on. They will only grow in their power and become more dangerous. But we cannot kill them because their ghosts would retain their power and their memories and they would become dangerous enemies." Hades agreed.

"They need to be dealt with. That is definite." Demeter stated.

Hera and Hestia both reacted negatively.

"They have done nothing wrong to deserve your fear Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. To act on baseless fear that they will use their powers for ill against us would be wrong. They are good children." Hestia reprimanded.

"I have it! We shall make them immortal and cast them into Tartarus! They cannot die and they will be unable to escape. It is the perfect plan!" Zeus said eagerly, slamming his fist into his hand.

Hera and Hestia let out twin objections.

"No! I will not allow you to punish my child for a crime she has not committed!" Hera shouted.

The three males and Demeter exchanged looks before turning to Hestia and Hera.

"We do not mean to offend. We are simply talking."

Both goddesses huffed in anger before standing to their feet and vanishing from the room. Once they were gone the three gods and Demeter turned back to face each other.

"So it is decided?" Hades said finally.

"Yes. We will wait until both women have left Olympus for the day and we will bring them and their families up to give them their sentence. It must be done to protect our authority." Zeus stated.

"We will cast them into Tartaus to prevent a potential threat." Poseidon agreed.

"There is no other choice." Demeter sighed.

"We swear this on the River Styx."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, an ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Before They Were the Lost Ones (Part 2)

I know I left you guys with a tiny bit of a cliffhanger there and since this isn't the main story but just a prologue of sorts I figured I would be nice and upload chapter two right away.

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

 **Before They Were the Lost Ones (The Sentence)**

* * *

Theron-17

Rydia-16

Cetus-16

Darieos-15

Dimirti-14

Carissa-13

Inesa-9

* * *

Rydia was sitting at the dinner table with Theron and their mother a week after the death of Cetus when suddenly the ground below them began to rumble. Theron and Rydia shot to their feet and gripped the table to steady themselves.

"What-"

Rydia never got a change to finish her question be issue just as the first word left her mouth there was a bright flash of light and the feeling of weightlessness overtook them.

When the light faded Theron and Rydia gasped and grabbed onto each other in shock. She and her half brother had been transported into Olympus and we're now standing with the other four. She glanced to her right and saw that their entire families were standing behind a barrier.

There was a hollow boom and all eyes turned to the front of the room to see Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and Demeter sitting on huge marble thrones in their godly size looking down at the six demigods standing in the centre of the room.

Rydia looked around for Hestia and Hera only to see no sign of them anywhere.

"I can't sense either Hestia or Hera at all. What's going on?" Theron murmured.

They looked back at the three gods who were silent for a moment longer before Zeus spoke.

"You have been called here to Olympus for a grave matter."

All six of the demigods stood straighter. Were their parents going to send them on a quest?

"We have seen your great power and we have come to the realization that you are a danger to Olympus."

"What?!" Rydia gasped.

"Why?!" Theron asked in panicked confusion.

"We would never do anything to any of the gods or goddesses!" Dimitri added.

"Your our parents!" Darieos exclaimed.

"We want nothing more that to make you proud!" Carrissa said, scared and confused.

The six demigods families were also objecting to the gods statement.

"That may be the truth now, but you may change one day and attempt to go against us." Demeter said coldly.

"You are a danger to us and to our other demigod children." Poseidon said angrily.

"You must be dealt with." Hades droned.

Rydia stared at her father in shock. What was he talking about?! None of them would ever hurt another out of spite!

"We have talked and the four of us have decided upon a sentence." Zeus stated.

"But what about Hera and Hestia?!" Inesa protested with tears in her eyes.

"They are not willing to make the messes are sacrifice so we shall do it for them to protect them." Demeter told them.

"You will be sentenced to immortality and imprisonment in Tartarus." Zeus thundered.

"No!" Theron shouted.

"You can't do this to us!" Rydia cried.

"Please!" Carissa begged.

"SILENCE!"

The room fell silent all except for one single voice of Theron and Rydia's mother.

"You evil, evil people! How could you do this to innocent children?!" Their mother screamed.

The air pressure in the room dropped and everyone's ears began to pop and Zeus turned to their mother.

"You dare question my authority?" He snarled.

"She's right! You can't do this! All the world will hear of this evil deed and the mortals will hate you! All the earth will work together to help Kronos to rise and you will be wiped out if you do such a cruel thing!" Another shouted.

Soon that entire room was filled with shouting voices.

"They are right. Knowledge of this could cause a stirring on earth." Hades pointed out.

Zeus was silent for a moment before a determined expression made it's way onto his face.

"Then we have no other choice. All the mortals who know of this must be killed. We must kill their families."

"NO STOP!" All six demigods screamed.

But it was to late.

Zeus raised his hand a a bolt of pure energy went right through the barrier and slammed into their families.

Screams of horror filled the room as the six demigods watched their families get incinerated before their very eyes.

Rydia let out a wail and crumpled to the floor. All she could hear was the screams and sobs of the others as she looked at the ashes covering the floor.

Then the gods stood and joined hands before beginning to chant in Ancient Greek. It started quiet and grew in volume, filling the room with raw godly power.

The wails of sorrow became screams of pain as the power began to fill their bodies and change them from mere demigods who could die to immortal demigods.

When the power went away Hades walked over to a empty part of the massive marble floor before lifting his foot and then slamming it down. A rumble could be felt before a chasm opened in the middle of Olympus.

"No, no, NO!" Rydia cried, the six stumbling and running as far away from the pit as they could get.

"Please don't do this! We promise to serve your for eternity! PLEASE DON'T THROW US IN!" They all begged and pleaded.

Then the doors to the Olympian palace were thrown open and two goddesses stood there staring at the scene on the other side of the barrier in horror.

"No stop!" Hestia cried, throwing herself at the barrier.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Hera screamed.

They began to push through the barrier slowly and all four of the gods who were against them reached out and using their power pulled the six screaming and thrashing demigods backwards towards the opening.

"Stop! Stop this we beg you!" Rydia sobbed as she clung to Theron who was holding just as tightly.

But the gods ignored their pleas and the screams of Hestia and Hera. Soon they were at the lip of the chasm wall, and then with one last pull the six demigods fell over the edge.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

I know, I'm a heartless writer for leaving a cliffhanger:D Hopefully these first two chapters successfully pulled you in and gave you a idea of the kind of demigods they will have become in the next chapters.

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Council of the Gods

Hello wonderful readers!

It's been a very long time since I updated this story and I sincerely apologize for that. I've finally gotten back into the story and I hope to make my updates more regular. The begining was a bit melodramatic, I know, but the upcoming chapters will be much more toned down while still showing the effect that such a trauma would have on the six Lost Ones.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.

* * *

 **Council of the Gods**

* * *

The Prophecy of the Lost Ones

 ** _Ancient evils that have stirred_**

 ** _Shake the heavens and the earth_**

 ** _Heroes and gods alone cannot face_**

 ** _The power which looks to consume the world_**

 ** _Unless the lost ones are freed_**

 ** _The world will fall to those filled with greed_**

 ** _But hate and anger of the children betrayed_**

 ** _Will tip the very balance of fate_**

 ** _The torn veil of power,_**

 ** _Must forever be mend_**

 ** _Or destruction and pain_**

 ** _Shall bring Olympus's end_**

* * *

Morning had come and Camp Half-blood was peaceful in the watery morning light. However up on Olympus things were much less so.

Artemis sat exchanging looks of confusion and frustration with Athena as all the younger gods watched the original children of Rhea shouting at each other.

"We were young and foolish! We didn't realize that they could be loyal to us!" Poseidon snapped.

"You were fools! We told you not to do it, that it would be worn to punish the innocent but you refused to do it and now Olympus may fall because of your actions!"Hestia shouted.

All but the children of Rhea watched the enraged maiden goddess with jaws agape. None of them had ever heard Hestia raise her voice once.

"But they could have turned and that would have made them extremely dangerous!" Demeter countered.

"Enough! The children needed to be put away and that's that. I do not regret my choice. Perhaps the prophecy isn't even speaking of them." Zeus snapped.

"You don't regret it? You don't regret throwing my only demigod child into that pit of horrors?! Maybe I should go get the children you love so much and do that to them! See how you like it!" Hera shrieked.

Things only got worse from there as the six eldest of the Olympians stood to their feet and started fighting, the amount of godly power in the room steadily growing the angrier the six of them got.

Suddenly Artemis felt through her twin link that Apollo had finally had enough. He stood to his feet and gave a ear shattering whistle.

Rhea's six children suddenly stopped talking and turned to face Apollo who was glaring at them.

"Enough already! Whatever was done can't be changed now. We need to focus our attention on understanding who the Lost Ones are. It's clear that you know who theses Lost Ones are so instead of wasting energy shouting at each other why don't you sit down and tell us! Not to mention that I want to know who this demigod child of Hera is."

Zeus glowered at Apollo.

"Your testing my patience boy."

Artemis gave a exasperated sigh.

"Oh for the love of wolves! The load of you are acting like children! We're all powerful immortals, not four year olds! So sit down and act like it!" Artemis said in exasperation.

Zeus spun to glare at her and opened his mouth to deal with her but Hestia cut him off.

"No. They are right. We are acting like children over a issue that is over a millennium old. What's done is done and there is nothing we can do to change it. We need to focus on this prophecy." Hestia said.

"Yes. Which means that the younger Olympians need to know what took place all that time ago." Hera added.

The three males and Demeter sagged in defeat before sitting back down on their thrones.

"Then how are we going to tell this story?" Demeter asked.

"I shall tell it. I'm the least likely to go off on a tangent partway through." Hestia said.

The other gods murmured in grudging assent.

"You all know that δικαιοσύνη του χάους or the Power Day is the day when magic in strongest. After all, it is the day that both Ouranos and Kronos death takes place on. Well, Zeus had all goddesses that held control over childbirth swear a oath to keep any demigod children from being born on that day which is why none of your demigod children ever have been born on the Power Day."

"The reason for that is because any demigod child born on that day will hold power of epic proportions. One or even two demigods with that kind of power are dangerous but can be handled. However we did not want a repeat of what happened when we were young gods." Hestia stated.

Aphrodite spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Before any of the gods were married or any godly children had been born, when it was just the six of us who walked Olympus, there were demigods who were born on that day. Six of them. At that time six was our sacred number and it have six all powerful demigods born on that day made them the most powerful and dangerous. We were not aware of the extent of their power until one day when there was great battle."

Hera took over the story from there.

"You see, Kronos attempt to rise that took place recently was not the only time he had recruited a large and powerful army. Back then he had managed to pull together the most powerful army known to mankind and they were launching attack after attack in the demigod army that fought on our behalf. The six demigods refused to participate in this war because they felt it would be wrong for someone of their power to participate in a battle of demigods. However when the child of poseidon's brother was kidnapped and killed the six demigods were enraged and declared that they would now join the war."

Demeter took over the story then.

"We were all up on Olympus watching things unfold and debating whether we should step in when we watched the five oldest march through our ranks and face off against the enemy. They used their power and wiped out literally tens of thousands of mortals, demigods and monsters, leaving behind only the ones who were not twisted beyond repair. It took them very little energy to do this."

Awed silence washed over the younger gods as they realized just how much power these demigods must have had.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and I all realized what a threat they posed should these six ever turn on Olympus and decided to act upon it to prevent them from ever becoming a true threat. We didn't realize the extent of our own power and so did not think of creating a power binding amulet to make sure we could prevent them from using most of their power and decided that the only way to prevent a problem was to immortalize them and cast them into Tartarus."

Artemis felt chest tighten. She understood acting to prevent a threat but to cast innocents into Tartarus? That was going to far.

"Wouldn't it be easier and less messy just to kill them?" Ares asked.

"No. They were strong enough that simply killing them would actually give them more power since ghosts can go where demigods can't and are harder to track down." Hades explained.

Demeter continued the explanation.

"Hestia and Hera were against the idea but we decided that we had to do in anyway so when both of them had left Olympus for a day we did the trial. We brought the six demigods and their families up here. Looking back we realize that bringing their families was a foolish decision on our part since it was unnecessary to the trial and only caused more problems but Zeus, Posiedon and Hades thought that it would be a good idea to show the "puny mortals" how the Olympians dealt with threats. Once the families had been brought up and heard about the sentencing their was screams and threats to spread word of what took place around the earth."

Hades stepped in for the next part.

"That was a problem since Kronos had yet to return to his slumber and was still slightly active so there was only one solution in our mind. Get rid of the only mortals who could spread the word. So we killed them. Then we made them demigods immortal and opened up a pit that led straight to Tartarus and forced them in."

The younger gods and goddesses murmured among themselves and Artemis could tell that Apollo shared her opinion of the whole situation. Disgust. To make innocent children suffer for actions that they might do was atrocious.

"How do they apply to the the whole Lost Ones part of the prophecy?" Dionysus asked.

"Because after they singlehandedly won the war they vanished without a trace. No one knew what had happened to them. They became something of a legend among those that knew them, or knew of them. The hero demigods that vanished without a trace. Some claimed that they had never been demigods to begin with but the gods disguised as mortals, some claimed that because of the death of one of their own they left so avoid the memory of his death. Yet more claimed that they had gone into hiding and wouldn't come out until they were needed. The story of them was passed down generation after generation but eventually it faded from memory and was forgotten altogether. Very few know of this tale and we prefer it that way."

There was silence as everyone absorbed this story.

"If these demigods are the lost ones as you all believe how on earth will they play a part in our salvation. They are trapped in Tartarus." Hermes pointed out.

"Yes, if they are in Tartarus who's to say that they will side with us. This isn't a situation like with Percy. These children have more reason to hate the gods than anyone." Aphrodite said, sounding serious and engaged in the conversation for once.

"That would be true if we simply left them in Tartarus. But we won't. We will bring them up and do what is necessary to make sure they are on our side." Zeus declared, a dark look on his face.

Artemis winced.

"Perhaps we should talk to them instead of whatever your currently thinking. We want them to support us, not hate us more."

Zeus waved away her words.

"I will handle this the best way possible." Zeus snapped.

* * *

The original gods and goddesses debated their next course of action and Artemis watched silently. Zeus was impatient and worried and those two emotions were never a good combo in him.

"So we are in agreement. We will summon the six of them and get them to integrate with Camp Half-Blood?"

All the children of Rhea nodded and Zeus closed his eyes before snapping his fingers. There was a moment of tense silence before the air in front of the thrones shimmered and five teens winked into appearance with a girl who looked to be about nine.

At first they looked confused but when they looked up and saw the gods there was a mixture of fear and anger on all of their faces.

Everyone shuffled behind a tall teen boy and his female companion. The boy had black hair and intense onyx eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a shirt. Beside him was the girl who had sun bleached blond hair and was wearing a long flowing blue shirt over dark navy pants.

"What do you want from us? We haven't been causing any problems and we've stayed out of the past two wars. Haven't we suffered enough?" The boy snapped.

Hera burst into tears and transformed to human size before bolting across to the group of teens.

"I'm so sorry! I never would have let them do this had I been here. I'm not powerful to summon you out of Tartarus myself or I would have!" She cried as a willowy girl of fourteen met her.

They were clearly mother and daughter with their matching brown hair and eyes. Both were crying. The other demigods pulled back from Hera with guarded looks in their eyes.

All the elder gods nodded at each other except for Hestia who was still at her hearth and shrunk down to human size before approaching the demigods.

"Welcome home children." Zeus said with a bright smile.

All the gods moved to hug their children and Artemis noticed them all except for Hera slyly reach up and connect the clasp of a magic pendant around their kids necks. They pulled back and the teens didn't notice the pendant that hung over their sternum.

Zeus then went over to the daughter of Hera.

"Hera and I are married now which in a sense makes you my step daughter. I would like to welcome you home." Zeus said before pulling Hera's daughter into a hug and doing the same thing with the pendant.

They all pulled back and returned to their godly height before settling down in their thrones.

"Welcome back to Olympus." Zeus said.

Artemis felt for the teens. They looked slightly freaked out, more than a little bit confused but there was also hope in their eyes.

"We have called you here for a special reason. Has there been whisperings in Tartarus about a new prophecy?"

The teens exchanged looks of confusion before the dark haired male spoke.

"No Lord Zeus. There have been no murmurings of anything. After your last defeat of Gaia's army things have been quiet." There was a edge to his words that no one missed.

"Good. Then we have time. We are sorry to rip you away from your home and life so suddenly but we need your help. A prophecy has been spoken about you and we need you to save Olympus." Zeus proclaimed grandly.

Silence.

"But...what about our freedom?" The little girl asked with big eyes that filled with tears.

"What about it?" Zeus asked blankly.

"Are we gonna be aloud out of Tartarus?"

Zeus sighed slightly. "Perhaps, if we all agree once you have completed the prophecy."

The little girls eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled. The teens stiffened and the blond girl ushered the nine year old back behind her and her male friend.

"Then forget it. You threw us away, why should we help you?" The blond spat.

Poseidon's face sagged slightly. "Rydia, if you don't help us the gods could be killed."

The blonde girl Rydia snorted. "So what? You killed our families and threw us into Tartarus in reward for saving the lives of all your other demigod children. Then you cursed us with immortality which left five of us teens and made it so that Inesa never aged a day over nine! Why should we care about you?"

All the teens glared at the gods with fiery eyes and Zeus sneered.

"We aren't the only ones who will suffer. There are demigods-"

"We don't care anymore. If we don't get freedom you can fight this war alone." The black haired boy snapped.

"Theron. Stop." Hades rumbled.

Theron glared before quieting and grabbing the girls hand. Zeus seemed to be deep in thought before a cold smile broke across his face. He flicked his fingers and the nine year old Inesa disappeared and then reappeared at his side bound.

The whole group cried out and the two in the front lunged forward only to be slammed backwards into the ground by a snap of Zeus hand.

"No! Why are you doing this?!"

"If you will not fight for us willingly then we will give you incentive. Demeter's daughter shall stay with the gods until the battle has been won."

Hera's daughter began to cry and the boy who had similar eyes to Demeter wrapped a arm around her and held her close while glaring up at Zeus. Artemis felt her stomach twist.

"No. She will not stay with the gods, she will stay with me and my hunters."

Everyone spun to face her and she stood. "I refuse to allow a gentle soul like hers suffer through you and the other males boorish ways. She shall stay with my hunters and be given a place in family. This is non negotiable." Artemis said firmly.

Zeus opened him mouth to argue when Apollo and Ares stood.

"My sister will be her keeper father. I refuse to give her to your care when you clearly don't like any of the lost ones." Apollo agreed.

"I agree with the twins dad. I dislike how you are treating them." Ares snapped.

"It would not be a wise course of action to allow you to care for the girl. You clearly have a grudge against them." Athena stated.

Zeus looked at the other gods and sighed. "Fine. Inesa will stay with the hunters."

Artemis stalked over and scooped up the girl before muttering something and causing her binding to fall away. She turned to the five teens and met the blond females head on.

"I will care for her as if she was one of my own hunters. Good luck."

She returned to her throne and held the girl on her lap as the teens straightened. Their ability to regroup even in a situation like this was admirable.

"So I assume you've changed your mind and are willing to fight?" Zeus said.

"We clearly have no choice. Where are we going?" Theron said coldly.

"You will be integrating into the camp for Greek demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood. You will be dropped in the closest city and left to your own devices to get to camp. No one is to know who you really are. We will claim you within your first day in camp."

The teens nodded numbly.

"Except for you my daughter. Carissa, you will be the 'girl frozen in time' who was frozen in Greece until a year ago when she was released and teleported to America by Hera. You met up with Dimitri and the two of you traveled together until coming across Darieos, Theron and Rydia. Then you five formed a group as you traveled."

"Wait. Can we tell them the truth about how Theron is my half brother? I really don't want people assuming that we're romantically involved." Rydia said quietly.

Zeus nodded. "You may."

They nodded and a jerk of the head transformed their clothes into ratty old pants and shirts.

"Good bye."

One wave of the hand and the teens dissolved into thin air.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored a I continue the story.


	5. Welcome To Camp

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm super excited to present you guys the chapter where the five lost ones arrive in Camp Halfblood.

As some of you already know this is a continuation from my previous Percy Jackson and the Olympians OC story. For those of you who didn't know this you have two options: You can go back and read my NicoxOC story The Darkness Shows the Stars which is part one and Dark Side of the Moon which is part two, or you can read the quick summery of the changes made to the cannon storyline:)

* * *

 _ **The Summery:**_

In my NicoxOC story I only made a few changes to the cannon story but if you weren't already aware of them they might be a tad confusing to read in this story;)

The first one is instead of putting Nico with Will he's with a female OC. I know that some of you might be a little freaked out by that knowledge but I assure you I haven't done a bunch of crazy alterations to his character and made him straight by bypassing his crush on Percy or anything. What I've actually done is made him bisexual, using the loophole that Rick Riordan never expressly called Nico specifically gay so making him bisexual is still possible, meaning he still had his crush on Percy but was still interested in some girls as well as guys.

If the idea of Nico being with a girl bothers you, you are more then welcome to share your opinion in a calm and respectful manor. However if all you are going to put in your review is raging flames I ask that you do not and simply stop reading the story here. I will be the first to admit that I don't enjoy flames however you calling me names and shredding my story with your words is not going to make me change my mind about writing this and it will not change the fact that I have published my two part NicoxOC story. So please don't.

That said, the other story alteration is while Leo did land on Calypso's island they did not fall in love. They ended up developing a more friendship/sibling relationship. When my OC and Leo were talking he shared that when he had asked Calypso which hero had been the most important to her she had said none of them and that she hadn't truly loved any of them. She had loved someone else, someone named Cetus.

Leo still goes back to get her and still brings her to camp but they are not romantically involved and you'll see why by the end of the story. Don't worry, both characters still get their happy ending;)

I can't think of any other changesI've made to the cannon storyline but if you see something that doesn't make sense feel free to ask in a review or ask me via pm. I'm always happy to answer any questions you might have!

 ** _Summery End_**

* * *

Anyway, I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think of this first chapter involving everyone's favourite camp. I'm really looking forward to next chapter when Percy finds out about his new half sister. I already have lots of sibling teasing and tormenting planned out:D

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO

...and now without further ado I present to you the next chapter!

* * *

 **Welcome to Camp**

* * *

 _Lost Ones:_

Rydia-16

Theron-17

Dimitri-17

Darieos-15

Carissa-14

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood Heroes:_

Percy-18

Annabeth-18

Jason-17

Piper-17

Leo-17

Lilith-16

Nico-15

* * *

Rydia let out a shout as they fell from the sky and landed on the ground in a ally. The weather was awful as the sky opened up and it began to pour. The five of them stood, disoriented in a world that was several thousand years newer then the world they had left behind. Once they got their bearings they exchanged looks and then set off.

"I don't understand why we can't have just been dropped right outside of camp or something." Darieos grumbled.

"Shut it Dar. You can blame your jerk father for the mess we're in now." Dimitri snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry grain boy. I wasn't aware that I had the ability to control the great thunder pants actions." The son of Zeus snapped back.

"Both of you shut up now before I bang your heads together. It doesn't matter who's fault it was. Right now we need to focus on getting to that camp." Rydia said firmly.

The five teens did their best to navigate the cities and the cars. After the initial panic when they first saw the cars they managed to figure out what they were based off of stories they had heard from the different monsters in Tartarus.

They began to slowly relax and grow in their confidence navigating the city when they heard a low growl. They turned to see three massive monsters with huge horns facing them.

Darieos snorted and went to summon his power along with the others. Tiny things like this didn't hold a candle to them. But when they went to summon their power almost nothing happened. Yes they were able to easily destroy the monsters but it was nothing compared to their usual power.

"What just happened?!" Dimitri panicked.

"I don't know! It's like our power has been...suppressed or something! I still have my full energy supply for magic, I can feel it but it's like a part of my magic core inside has been blocked of!" Darieos gasped.

Rydia was silent as Darieos words passed through her head and she flashed back to getting hugs from the gods.

"They suppressed our power! They used some sort of magic when they hugged us to lock away most of our power while we were up at Olympus!"

"What?!" Theron shouted.

They all were in a panic. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves now?!" Carissa said on the brink of freaking out.

Further away was a howl and some growls and they took off towards the country road.

"I don't know but until we figure it out we need to run!" Rydia shouted.

The five of them ran with all their might. But the monsters were gaining on them and everyone was starting to panic. Suddenly Carissa started running into the forest.

"This way! I feel a magic pull this way!" Carissa cried.

Rydia willingly followed her friend with everyone else right behind her as they ran. The monsters were gaining and Carissa was looking paired as she lead them zig-zagging all over the forest. Finally they reached a hill and could see cabins below.

"We're here!" Carissa panted.

Another earth shaking roar behind them and all the demigods jumped. Rydia mentally calculated the distance of the roar.

"Everyone go now! Theron and I will hold the creatures off until you get to safety!" Rydia ordered as she and Theron turned to face the forest. Footsteps running away told them that their friends were obeying their order.

"Rydia, what if we aren't immortal anymore?" Theron asked her as they readied to face the monsters.

Rydia stilled for a moment before reaching over and hugging him. "I love ya bro. If I die start running."

He shook his head with a sigh and then the monsters came crashing in.

* * *

Instantly they were ducking and dodging and trying to utilize their power while watching to make sure their friends had crossed the almost invisible magic barrier that she could sense kept monsters out.

The moment their three friends crossed the boarder she stomped her foot and caused a small tremor that knocked the monsters back. Then she and Theron turned tail and ran.

There was a huge gang of campers running up towards her friends and Rydia was starting to feel a bit unwell. She had a feeling it had to do with changing environments the way they had from Tartarus to Olympus to America.

Theron stumbled across the border a few feet in front of her and turned to face her when his face twisted into a mask of horror and he screamed her name. She looked up just in time to see the monster bearing down and she knew that nothing she did would get her out of the way soon enough.

Suddenly a ball of fire hit the monster mid forehead and it dissolved as she fell over the border.

She collapsed to the ground next to her brother with her chest heaving as her sopping wet hair plastered itself to her face and neck.

People gathered around them and the swell of voices grew people helped everyone up. Rydia felt someone lift her up to her feet and her arms were slung around someone's shoulder as she was helped down the hill.

"Theron?" She called in a pathetic and weak voice.

"Right here sis." He said from on the other side of her helper. She looked at the person who was helping her down the hill and saw a tallish girl of about eighteen with grey eyes and thick butter blonde hair.

"We'll get you, your brother and your friends down to the great house to get cleaned up. Then you can meet Chiron." The girl said gently.

Rydia nodded and focused on not stumbling as they were lead down to a large house. She and her friends were led inside and brought to separate bedrooms to get cleaned up. She was given some ambrosia and the girl who had introduced herself as Annabeth had shown her where the shower was so that she could use it.

Rydia was given a pair of jeans and a orange Camp Half-Blood to change into after her shower before the blonde Annabeth tugged her out into the main hall where her group was waiting with their escorts.

* * *

Nico was sitting under a tree with Lilith and they were chatting quietly about visiting Camp Jupiter soon for a week or so before coming back to Camp Half-Blood when there was a roar from the border.

He and Lilith jumped to their feet before taking off at a dead run. They saw several monsters attacking a group of what looked like five demigods before three of them took of running down the hill. They were intercepted by members of the Apollo cabin but two were still at the top of the hill outside of the barrier standing against the monsters.

She and Nico sped up as they wove through panicking demigods.

"It is way to early in the morning for this!" Lilith called over her shoulder.

Suddenly the two at the top of the hills went to run and as the tall one collapsed across the border a monster rose up to kill the one just outside.

Lilith gasped and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Leo summon a ball of fire and hurl at the monster, dissolving it as the figure fell into Camp Half-Blood.

The demigods at the front helped the new demigods down the hill and to the great house while everyone else milled around looking for friends.

Later that day all the cabin councillors were called together, the only empty chairs being the Poseidon cabin chair and the Zeus cabin chair since Percy wasn't supposed to be arriving till the next day and Jason was still in Camp Jupiter.

Nico sat down in his seat with Lilith sitting on his right as she steadily watched the five newcomers.

"I cannot wait to hear this story." She murmured to Nico who nodded in agreement.

Then Chiron pounded his hoof for silence. All eyes turned to the front and he cleared his throat.

"As you are all aware we had a rather eventful morning that ended with five new demigod campers. I spoke with them briefly and it seems they all know that they are demigods although their parentage in still a mystery. I have gathered them here to tell their story."

He then turned to the oldest girl of the group, a tall and tan girl with blond hair that reminded Nico of beeswax. Her eyes were a startling colour, they reminded him of the ocean on a bad day.

"I am Rydia. This is my half brother Theron. On my other side is Carissa. Next to her is Dimitri and next to him is Darieos. My brother, me and Darieos all traveled together when we ran away from home until we met up with Dimitri and Carissa. Then we ended up here."

Nico studied the five demigods in front of him and felt his stomach clench. Their eyes looked like glass that had been shattered and someone had attempted to glue back together. They had seen horrors worse than any of the other demigods here.

Even the look he had seen in his eyes upon coming out of Tartarus and the look he had seen in both Percy and Annabeths eyes didn't compare to them.

He looked closely at the two who seemed to be the leaders of the group, Rydia and her half brother whom she had introduced as Theron. As he met their eyes for a moment a shiver went down his spine.

They all looked haunted but Rydia and Theron...they looked like they were just barely holding onto their sanity. Like all it would take was one little thing to snap them forever.

* * *

The five of them stood in silence as they were stupid by the demigods in front of them. Suddenly a gasp went up and Rydia turned her head sharply to see that two of them were being claimed. Dimitri had Demeter's symbol above his head and Carissa had a peacock feather hovering above her head.

Everyone had completely ignored Dimitri and all eyes were in Carissa who sat up straighter.

"That was Hera's symbol!" One demigod whispered.

"But she's never had a affair, how is this possible?"

From there things spiralled into chaos. Chiron tried to quiet things down but nothing was working. Narrowing her eyes Rydia stood to her feet on the bench and let out a shout.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone went silent and she nodded as she stepped down.

"Thank you. I know all of you are confused but it really is a simple explanation. Carissa isn't from this time period. She was born before Hera and Zeus got married in the Ancient Greek times. During a war between demigods Hera decided that she didn't want her only demigod child killed and froze her in time. The battle blew up and things went insane and then Hera and Zeus got married and she forgot to release Carissa. We asked her how she had been released and she said that the Titan Kronos had risen in the last couple years and the altering of time that he rise created freed her from her prison." Rydia said.

There was complete and utter silence in the room before the one with brown eyes and black hair spoke up.

"So will she stay in the Hera cabin?"

"Well there is a bedroom area in case she ever chose a mortal champion so Inwould assume so yes." Chiron said hesitantly.

The meeting ended as the demigods started whispering to each other about the strange claiming and the leader of the Demeter cabin took Dimitri to his new home leaving Rydia, Theron and Darieos to follow the leader of the Hermes cabin around as he gave them the tour.

Rydia muffled a sigh as she tuned out their tour guides irritating babble. She just wanted this thing to end.

* * *

The three of them had skipped dinner and were sitting at the front of the empty fire pit.

"Do you think that they'll claim us at the campfire?" Darieos asked quietly.

"I hope so. The Hades cabin looks awesome and I would prefer to sleep there tonight over the Hermes cabin." Theron said.

Rydia sat silently as she gazed at the Poseidon cabin. She hoped they would be claimed tonight as well.

Soon dinner was over and everyone gathered for the campfire. Dimitri sat with Carissa who sat in the back because of her fear of fire. The three of them could feel the eyes on them but no one approached.

The first order of business was introducing the new demigods.

"We know that all of you are aware about the group of five demigods that escaped some monsters and reached camp early this morning. Well so far two of them have been claimed. The ones who have are Dimirti Talivo son of Demeter and Carissa Maneto who is the only known daughter of Hera."

A wave of chatter and Chiron stomped his foot to regain attention.

"Carissa was born before Hera and Zeus were married. She was frozen in time by her mother to keep her alive during a demigod war and ended up being forgotten about. She was released when Kronos rose and his power altered the time flow all over the world. Please treat her with the utmost respect."

Silence reigned and Chiron turned to Rydia, Theron and Darieos who were sitting silently and waiting. Just as he started to speak Rydia heard a collective gasp and a murmur go through the gathered demigods.

She looked up and gasped herself. Over her head was a holographic looking trident, over Theron's was the helm of darkness and over Darieos's was a lightning bolt.

"Ever the show offs." Rydia muttered to Darieos and Theron who both snickered.

Meanwhile Chiron had paled and his horse end skittered nervously.

"It seems that the last three of our new demigods have been claimed."

A tense silence had fallen over the demigods and Rydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"All hail Darieos Vertaz, son of Zeus. Theron Cerastai, son of Hades and Rydia Cerastai, daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

So what did you think? I know it's a little slow starting but I promise things will start picking up in the next couple chapters:)

Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. A New Brother

Hello wonderful readers!

I sincerely apologize for the long wait between updates. I lost track of what stories had been updated when and this one fell through the cracks along with several other stories.

Things will start picking up a tad as they get to know their fellow campers soon but we just have to get through the introduction chapters, which will bounce from POV to POV at times.

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and at it makes up for the wait at least somewhat.

Disclaimer:

I don't own PJO.

* * *

 **New Brother**

* * *

 _Lost Ones:_

Rydia-16

Theron-17

Dimitri-17

Darieos-15

Carissa-14

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood Heroes:_

Percy-18

Annabeth-18

Jason-17

Piper-17

Leo-17

Lilith-16

Nico-15

* * *

Lilith leaned forward in her seat staring at the fading symbols above the three demigods heads before turning to Nico in shock.

He looked similarly stunned with his jaw agape.

"Nico, you have a brother."

Nico slowly looked away from the three demigods and faced Lilith.

"He's gotta be at least seventeen. His half sister Rydia looks about sixteen and Zeus's kid I'd guess is around fifteen. How the hell did they survive that long traveling together?!"

Lilith nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Percy's gonna react to having a new sister? She's not exactly the friendliest looking demigod ever to walk into camp. To be honest, none of those three look particularly friendly."

"That's true. Gotta wonder what their story is." Nico murmured.

"Yeah..."

Then Lilith's head shot up as the oh so familiar feeling of the ocean washed over her.

"Percy's here. We should probably go intercept him and let him know what's going on."

Nico nodded and they started leaving the fire pit, Lilith grabbing Annabeth on their way.

They met Percy who was just leaving his cabin. He looked up when he heard their steps and looked surprised to see them.

"Hey guys, miss me that much that he had to ditch campfire to see me?" He teased.

Lilith scoffed and Nico rolled his eyes. Annabeth however laughed but pulled him into a deep kiss.

Lilith gave a exasperated sigh and clapped her hands right by their head, startling both of them and causing them to break apart.

"Yeah I'm not exactly into voyerism so save your making out until Nico and I aren't around please and thank you."

Percy smirked at her.

"Your one to talk. Don't forget the time that Annabeth and I walked into the Hades cabin only to find you and Nico in the middle of a rather passionate make out session. Pretty sure that your guys little show was a heck of a lot more steamy that whatever Annabeth and I could dish out here."

Lilith rolled her eyes again but felt her cheeks flush slightly. She glanced at Nico to see that the back of his neck and both his ears were bright red but he was grinning.

"Jealous that we can get away with it better then you can? Anyone could walk into the Poseidon cabin at any time. Lilith and I are almost never disturbed when we're hanging out in my cabin or hers."

"Nico!" Lilith squawked in embarrassment.

Percy reached out to cuff Nico's head and Nico ducked with a chuckle.

"Boys!" Annabeth scolded.

They both stood straight and turned to Annabeth although grins could be seen on both their faces.

"If you recall, Nico, we came here to talk to Percy for a reason."

Nico nodded, now sober faced as he turned to the son of Poseidon.

"We had five new demigods show up at camp today. They were being chased by a rather powerful monster."

Percy looked mildly surprised.

"Five all at once? Wow. Have they been claimed yet?"

Nico and Lilith exchanged looks.

"Yeah. This one claiming is kind of crazy. It turns out that before ever marrying Zeus, Hera had a demigod kid. During a massive battle Hera role the kid in time and ended up forgetting about her. She was freed from her time prison when Kronos rose and his abilities disrupted the time flow on earth." Annabeth explained in her usual scientific way.

Percy's eyes went wide.

"A daughter if Hera? How old is she?"

"I talked to her before campfire and she told me that she's fourteen." Annabeth said.

Percy blinked in surprise before nodding.

"And the other four?"

Nico shifted.

"Well there's a son of Demeter. He's gotta be at least seventeen. Then there's a son of Zeus who we think is around fifteen."

"Another child of Zeus?!" Percy said in surprise.

"Not just another child of Zeus." Lilith stated.

"Yeah. I have new brother, he's seventeen as well and he got claimed as a son of Hades at the campfire at the same time as the son of Zeus."

Percy eyes were wide as he absorbed the list.

"Sounds like you've had a busy night. Who claimed the last demigod?"

Nico and Annabeth both looked uncomfortable and Lilith gave a exasperated sigh.

"Faced more monsters than almost anyone else in camp and you can't tell Percy a simple thing." Then Lilith turned to Percy. "The last camper was claimed by Poseidon."

Percy's jaw hit the ground.

"M-my dad?!"

Lilith put on a false bubbly expression.

"Congratulations Percy, you've just gained a new sixteen year old little sister!"

Silence.

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

Rydia was tired and in a seriously bad mood. The campfire did nothing for Rydia who wanted nothing more then to go hide in her cabin and be left alone. She used Theron's shoulder as pillow and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Almost done sis, then we can get away from all the kids."

Rydia nodded tiredly and listened as they wrapped up the campfire for the night.

"All of you may return to your cabins for lights out. However I would like Nico, Lilith, Percy, Rydia, Theron, Darieos and Carissa to join me down here." Chiron said.

Rydia didn't bother opening her eyes as she heard the horse man approach where the three of them were sitting. She heard four other steps come over and stop in front of them and Rydia reluctantly lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Standing in front of her closest to where she was sitting was a girl who's aura was startlingly familiar. The black jeans, midnight blue shirt with the stars moving around on it, and the Stygian iron swords were a dead give away to her parentage.

Not to mention that this was the girl that they had saved during the war against Gaia.

Next to her was a tall boy who exuded a death aura stronger then Theron's now that Theron's powers were bound. His parentage was clear as well.

Then the third stranger stepped out into the shadows and Rydia felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

Black hair, sea green eyes, a innocent yet mischievous smile on his lips, the almost baby seal like look in his eyes.

"Cetus..."

This boy was a spitting image of her dead twin brother.

Theron turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Theron, look." She murmured in a low tone as they waited for Carissa to join them. He looked up at the green eyed boy and a startled intake of air could be heard.

"Theron, did...?"

He knew what she was asking and closed his eyes. She felt his power reach down and a moment later his eyes opened to show a perplexed look.

"No, Cetus is still there. He wasn't ever reborn." He whispered to her.

Rydia wanted to ask another question but Carissa had joined them and Chiron started to speak, effectively ending their conversation.

"Now that you've been claimed we can set up a set schedule for you four. Since all of your parentage is rare your cabins all take lessons together. Carissa, we've never had a Hera camper so your cabin will join the Nyx cabin, the Hades cabin, the Zeus cabin and the Poseidon cabin for lessons." Chiron told them.

Nods were seen and he continued.

"I would like to introduce you to the campers you will be taking lessons with. The young woman is Lilith, she is a daughter of Nyx and the granddaughter of Morpheus."

Lilith gave a nod and a half smirk, her eyes flashing purple for a half-second before returning to a silver colour that made Rydia think of liquid mercury.

"This is Nico, he's also a son of Hades which would make him your half brother Theron. He is the cabin councillor."

Nico gave a acknowledging nod and a hint of smile to Theron.

"Welcome to the Hades cabin."

Theron nodded back and Chiron appeared relieved.

"And this is Percy, son of Poseidon and your new half brother Rydia. He's the cabin councillor."

Rydia gave a curt nod before glancing behind him.

"You don't have any other children of Zeus here? I would have thought that they would be half the camp since out of all the Olympians he's supposed to be the one incapable of keeping it in his pants."

There were a couple of muffled snickers and Percy choked on air. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes. Anyway, There are two other children who stay in the Zeus cabin. Are you aware of Roman mythology? You seem quite well versed in Greek mythology."

"Yeah we know Roman mythology." Darieos said.

"Very well then. You have two half siblings. One is a daughter of Zeus and she is one of the Hunters of Artemis. Their lieutenant actually. Your other half sibling is a son of Jupiter and he currently goes back and forth between here and the cabin for Roman demigods called Camp Jupiter."

Darieos nodded.

"Cool."

Chiron looked over at Theron.

"You have a half sister of Pluto who lives at Camp Jupiter."

Theron nodded and Chiron clapped his hands together.

"Well then, now that we've addressed the necessary things your siblings will take you to your new cabins. Carissa and Darieos, Lilith will take you two to your cabins and answer any questions you might have. It's almost curfew so you should go now. Tours can be done in the morning."

Darieos grinned and stood, winking at Lilith.

"Can't say that I'm complaining about having a pretty girl as my tour guide."

Rydia wanted to hit Darieos. Sometimes it was a wonder he had survived as long as he had. He already flirted with girls and had a hard time discerning between single and taken.

Lilith narrowed her eyes and her eyes flared purple. The tempo true dropped ever so slightly and Nico stood tall, slipping a arm around Lilith's waist.

"Darieos, do you enjoy pain?" Nico asked, his voice quiet and unfriendly.

Darieos's eyes widened.

"She's your girlfriend? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Nico grinned but it was more threatening then not.

"Well you know now, and I suggest you remember that."

With those words he released Lilith and walked over to Theron.

"Let's get going. I'll show you our cabin."

Theron nodded and followed Nico away. Carissa smiled at Lilith.

"Sorry about him. He means no harm, it's just hard wired into him to flirt. We're looking forward to the time when he falls head over heels for some girl and we get to watch him turn into a love struck idiot."

Lilith smirked and beckoned for them to follow her.

"Well, let's get you to your new cabins."

The three of them walked off which left Rydia alone with her new half brother.

"It's awesome that I have someone to share a cabin with now. Our other half brother lives down in the sea right now."

Rydia nodded and stood. She had thought that if she had a sibling it would take effort not to shut them out but Percy was already reminding her of Cetus and it wasn't just in appearance.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He works in the forages." Percy told her as they started walking.

"Neat."

Percy nodded and they finally arrived at the cabin. He pushed open the door and beckoned Rydia inside.

Walking in was like stepping into her home, minus the death that came from Theron. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again and looking around. There were two sets of bunk beds and it was clear that the one closest to the door was used by Percy.

Rydia walked over to the one furthest from the door and sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Is this one already claimed or can I use it?"

"You can have it. Tyson, our half brother sleeps above me when he's here."

Rydia nodded before looking down at her camp t-shirt and a pair of girls jeans that had been given to her.

"So do I just sleep in this?"

Percy shook his head.

"No. Just wait here, I'll borrow a pair of pyjama's from Piper since your her size."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Percy blinked before bursting into laughter.

"Piper? Gods no! She's dating my best friend. My girlfriend is Annabeth. Piper is just a friend. I'm asking Piper because you and her at a glance are the same size. You... Ah... You wouldn't fit Annabeth's shirts and... stuff."

She raised a eyebrow at Percy's slightly pink cheeks.

"Whatever you say."

He nodded and left, returning only a few minutes later with a pair of shorts and a tank top. Rydia nodded and went to the bathroom to change. The shorts and shirt fit perfectly and she came out holding her came clothes that had been neatly folded.

"Go ahead and put that in the drawers in your side table. You don't have to share with anyone. Tomorrow Piper wants me to bring you to the Aphrodite cabin so that she can get you some clothes. I tried to get her to just send a bunch with me for you but she said they need to be "in your colour" or something like that. Although she did send some stuff in this bag, told me not to look inside under any circumstances."

Percy handed her a fabric bag and Rydia peeked inside only to see modern time feminine underclothes.

"I think I'm going to get along wonderful with your friend." She said with a grin before tucking it into her drawers.

"Whatever it was, I'm now glad I didn't peek inside." Percy muttered before turning off all the lights except for the lamp on the table between them.

"I'm going to call lights out now, I'm beat. Good night Rydia."

Rydia slipped beneath the covers.

"Good night."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Doubts

Hey Everyone!

So I was rereading my last update and I realized that the wrong chapter had been posted! You guys got the chapter after this correct one that I am now posting. As for how it happened...would you believe that it was my evil little sister that posted the wrong chapter on purpose? :D

...no you wouldn't:( Siiiggghhh, I guess I must make a full confession then...

So I did a stupid thing, I posted the wrong chapter as my most recent update. I fail...majorly. On the bright side you now know that I am indeed a human being on the other side of the computer, instead of a super advanced version of Ultron!

Siiiigggghhh, anyway, I hope you all enjoy the proper chapter and can forgive me for making such a grevious mistake...

* * *

 **Doubts**

* * *

 _ **Lost Ones:**_

Rydia-16

Theron-17

Dimitri-17

Darieos-15

Carissa-14

* * *

 ** _Camp Half-Blood Heroes:_**

Percy-18

Annabeth-18

Jason-17

Piper-17

Leo-17

Lilith-16

Nico-15

* * *

Rydia was woken out of a dead sleep by someone shaking her shoulder. A rough unfamiliar voice was saying something to her in English. There was unfamiliar laughter in the room as well as a familiar voice that sounded concerned. None of her five friends spoke english.

Before she was awake she had whipped her knife out from under her bed and lunged, slamming her would be attacker against the bed, pinning his arms above his head and pressing her knife tightly against the persons neck.

He would have had to get past Theron to get to her. What had he done to her brother?!

"What did you do to my brother?!" She shouted in Ancient Greek, staring down at a face that was pale with shock and fear. It looked so familiar, like a face she should know.

She heard several panicked voices from nearby and was about to knock the male under her unconscious so she could fight when she heard Theron.

"Rydia stop! It's Percy!"

It took less then a second for Rydia to snap out of her adrenaline induced haze and realize that the person she had under her was Percy. The moment she registered what she had done she instantly moved her knife away from Percy's neck and climbed off him as quick as she could as she muttered a impressive amount of Greek curses.

"Gods, I'm sorry Percy. I didn't mean to do that." She said quietly as she returned her knife to it's place under her pillow.

She glanced to the door where Theron, Nico, Lilith, and the blonde girl that had helped her yesterday stood. All but Theron were staring at her open mouthed.

Rydia turned away from them with her jaw clenched as she grabbed her clothes from yesterday and the bag from Piper out of her drawers and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door before sliding down the wall and burying her head in her hands.

She had almost killed a innocent demigod simply for waking her up. What were the gods thinking sending demigods who had lived in Tartarus to live among innocent demigods?!

One of them could potentially lash out and badly hurt some of these innocent kids if they were triggered or scared.

After a moment Rydia collected herself before dressing and leaving the bathroom. Everyone was waiting and Percy was rubbing his throat, although he stopped the moment she entered the room. Rydia shoved her feet into her sandals and walked over to Percy.

"Let's see." She said shortly.

He lifted his neck and she saw a very shallow line across his throat that had a couple of beads of blood welling. She walked over to her old ragged clothes that had been given back to her after being washed in case she wanted them for sentimental reasons and ripped part of the shirt she had been given by the gods off before going over to his neck and wiping away the blood before pressing it against the cut.

She also pulled a very tiny amount of magical essence from her core and used it to heal the cut before pulling away the rag and seeing that the cut was no longer bleeding.

"It's alright now." She said quietly before throwing the garbage can.

"I'm going to go wake up Carissa. Theron, you wake up Darieos."

He nodded and they left the Poseidon cabin, leaving behind the others with Percy. As they walked a few feet away from the cabin Theron looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"How is this going to work for us? I probably would have reacted like you with Nico if I hadn't woken before him. Darieos, Carissa and Dimitri should be fine but you as I were the guards for all of them. And after we were captured and the torture..."

He trailed off but Rydia remembered that week in Tartarus like it was yesterday.

"I don't know."

They split at the first two cabins and woke their friends before coming out and finding that Nico, Lilith, Percy and the blonde girl were waiting.

"So all of you have already met us, I'd now like to introduce you to my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy said with a wide grin, grabbing the blonds hand and weaving his fingers through hers.

Annabeth smiled at everyone warmly all though her eyes lingered on Rydia a bit longer. Rydia didn't react to her gaze other then to tense slightly. This chick was probably angry at her for reacting to Percy the way she did.

"We figured we'd give you the tour and after breakfast test your abilities in magic and weapontry. We've all be training for years and if you don't have a aptitude for magic or fighting we'll place you with a group that you can learn as a equal with." Nico told them.

They all nodded in understanding before walking with the other campers through the ring of cabins for the tour. They were then shown the lake, the volleyball courts, the lava wall and the camp store as well as the bathrooms.

As they walked past a cabin in red a tough girl came lumbering out towards them.

"So, time to meet the new recruits!" She sneered.

Theron and Rydia instantly moved in front of Darieos and Carissa, a action that did not go unnoticed by the others in the group and tough girl .

"Relax newbe's. I ain't gonna hurt you. I just wanna take a look at you."

Theron and Rydia didn't move from their position in front of their younger friends but say didn't stop her from circling them.

"I'm looking forward to see you two fight." Tough girl said to Theron and Rydia.

"This is Clarrise. She's the cabin councillor for the Ares cabin." Annabeth said.

When neither Theron or Rydia responded Clarrise smirked.

"I like you. You both have a backbone."

Rydia raised a brow and Clarrise laughed.

"See ya both round. Hopefully I get to spar with you guys some time. That would be fun."

Then she returned to her cabin and the tour started up again with Theron and Rydia at the back. Even though they were technically safe here neither of them were willing to take the chance otherwise.

* * *

The tour ended and they all headed up to the dinner pavilion, splitting off to their respective tables.

Once Percy and Rydia had sat down she glanced around at the other tables.

"Why is Lilith sitting with Nico and Theron? Aren't the tables ordered by godly parent?"

Percy nodded.

"But Lilith is the only demigod child of Nyx ever to be born and probably to be born for a long time now after. So after she turned down a place at the head table they just let her sit with Nico since they traveled together for years. The head table is where your friend Carissa is going to sit."

Rydia sensed a story behind Lilith and Nico but didn't ask Percy. If she got close to Lilith which she hoped to since Lilith seemed like a really interesting person, she would ask Lilith herself.

"How come there's so few children of the big three. I mean, Hades I understand. He's very much in love with Persephone so it would take someone really special to turn his eye but Poseidon and Zeus were known for having more demigod children then the rest of the gods."

He nodded.

"Yeah. But a few decades ago during World War Two the big three made a oath on the River Styx not to have any more kids because their children were the main fighters and causes on the the war. But Zeus broke his oath twice, now three times with your friend Darieos, twice with you and me and once with Theron."

Rydia's brows furrowed as they walked.

"Once with Theron? But what about Nico and the Pluto half sister?"

"Their both from the past. They got frozen in time in different ways before the war."

Rydia nodded and plates appeared in front of them with goblets.

"Wow!"

Percy laughed.

"That was my reaction the first time I saw that happen. The plates appear by magic and they also vanish into the kitchen by magic to be cleaned. All you have to do is speak to the plates and the goblets for what you want to eat and drink."

"Karydopita." She said to the plate, smiling as the soft walnut cake that looked like the ones she used to eat as a child appeared on the plate.

She then turned to the cup and simply asked for milk before lifting her fork to dig in.

"Wait. We have to sacrifice to the gods first."

Rydia looked up at Percy.

"Why?"

"To show that we respect them and to honour them. You sacrifice it to your godly parent."

Rydia thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"Poseidon is no father of mine and I do not respect the gods. Go up without me."

Percy's eyes widened and he hesitantly stood with all the other campers. Everyone flocked to the braziers filled with burning coals and as Rydia scanned the room she couldn't help but smirk.

There were three other demigods besides her sitting at the tables eating instead of sacrificing. Theron, Darieos and Dimitri.

As people turned to return to their seats they all saw the four demigods that hadn't gone up to sacrifice and a low murmur washed through the demigods. Percy sat down across from Rydia with wide eyes.

"Theron, Dimitri and Darieos also didn't go up! Why on earth would you mock the gods like that?!"

"They destroyed our lives. We will not respect such monsters." Rydia said darkly.

Percy looked confused and shocked but didn't ask any more questions as Rydia viscously stabbed at her cakes, no longer excited to eat her treat.

As soon as breakfast ended Percy rose and led Rydia out to the fighting arena where the others were gathering. As soon as Rydia's group, Percy, Nico and Lilith were in the arena Nico stepped forward.

"All right. We're going to test all of you one by one against Percy to see where your skill level is. First up is Carissa."

Carissa accepted the sword handed to her and began to spar with Percy. She held her own somewhat but is didn't last too long against Percy. Once they were done he looked over and Nico and nodded.

"We're putting you in for all your lessons with the Demeter and Iris cabin. You are strong but you definitely would learn more under a different type of lesson. You aren't a warrior."

Carissa looked relieved.

"Oh good. I don't like fighting. No offence to you guys, I'm sure that you guys are the perfect teachers for sword fighting but I'd prefer to train with others like me."

Rydia smiled and gave the younger girl a side hug.

"Have fun and keep Dimitri in line." She teased.

Carissa hugged her before waving and following a Demeter camper that had been waiting in the sidelines just in case. Once they were gone Nico and Percy turned back to the remaining three.

"Next up, Darieos."

Darieos gave a cocky grin before grabbing a sword and beginning his fight. Theron and Rydia watched with critical eyes and Theron sighed.

"He refuses to tone down the overconfidence." He muttered.

Rydia nodded in agreement as she watched the fight. They went at it for significantly longer then Carissa and Percy's did before Percy disarmed him.

"Your quite good but your to overconfident. You have a lot of potential though. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Darieos grinned and went to sit on the bench. Next up was Rydia and grabbed a weapon and engaged. She was good, better then Darieos, but Percy was clearly better and although her fight lasted significantly longer then Darieos's fight but she was eventually disarmed.

"Wow, for someone who hasn't had any formal training your really skilled." Percy said in surprise.

Rydia nodded and with a slight smile looked between Nico and Percy.

"Between you who's the better swordsman?"

"Percy." Nico said at the same time as Lilith.

"Your going to want to keep Percy sparring with Theron then."

Percy blinked.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Percy shrugged and stepped off to the side to get a drink of water. Theron grabbed a sword from the weapons wall and the two males readied in the arena before beginning.

Rydia took a seat next to Darieos and the two of them exchanged grins before turning to the fight.

It was barely a few minutes into the fight when anyone watching would see the change that both sword men underwent and suddenly the sparring became serious. They both recognized the challenge the other one posed and it was obvious.

Rydia looked over at Nico and Lilith who were staring at the fight in shock. Lilith recovered seconds later and walked over to Rydia.

"He's trained with swords masters hasn't he?"

Rydia grinned.

"Yes he has. It's amazing to watch."

Lilith agreed and sat down next to Rydia to watch the fight.

The fight went on for what felt like ages, no clear winner as both their faces gleamed with sweat and grunts of exertion filled the air.

Finally Theron's eyes narrowed further and Rydia smirked.

"Watch Theron. He's about to try the new move he was learning before we were running from the monster."

Lilith leaned forward and Theron executed a series of increasingly complex moves before knocking Percy's sword out of his hand and sending it flying into the air only to catch it in his other hand and level both blades pointing at Percy's chest.

Both boys stood still with no movement other then their chests rising and falling as they panted.

Then Theron dropped his arms and offered Nico's sword back to him. Percy took it with a nod and Theron grinned.

"I can't remember the last time I fought someone as skilled as you. This fight was amazing."

Percy gave a grin as he touched the pen cap to his blade and a light flashed over it before the whole thing turned into a ornate pen.

"You are one of the best swordsman I've ever come across." Nico said in admiration from his place on the bench.

"I've been training since I was a small child." Theron explained as he doused his head in water.

"Seriously? Was your mom okay with that?" Percy asked.

Rydia tensed and she saw Theron's walls come down like a portcullis.

"My family is none of your business." Theron said icily.

Percy instantly raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Just a question dude, you don't have to answer if you don't want. Didn't realize your family is such a strong sticking point for you."

Theron didn't respond and placed the sword he was using back with the other weapons before walking over to Rydia.

"I was off-centre wasn't I?"

Rydia nodded.

"And your elbows were positioned at a angle that restricted your movement slightly." Darieos added.

"I figured." Theron sighed as he took a drink of Rydia's water.

They walked over to where Percy, Nico and Lilith were talking in low tones.

"We're not going to test your power until tomorrow so that everyone is completely rested. We'll just do our regular lessons for the day." Lilith told them.

Rydia and Theron nodded and followed the other demigods to their next class.

* * *

The day was uneventful mostly. They did their lessons before heading to lunch, and once lunch was done they finished off their lessons for the day. Tomorrow their power would be tested and then the next day they would be pitted against the lava wall.

When dinner arrived Rydia took a seat across from Percy and ordered her food before waiting and watching the strange man sitting at the head table.

He had curly black hair and a pudgy face. He was wearing a leopard print shirt and he gave off a aura of power.

Rydia tried to place what god he was but seemed to be drawing a blank.

"Hated Hades. That's Dionysus." Theron muttered in awe, falling back into their native tongue of Ancient Greek instinctively.

Rydia glanced over at him.

"Is he here just because...?"

Theron shook his head.

"I don't think so. The other demigods are to calm for this to be. If his presence was unusual they would be acting different." Theron mused.

Percy was watching them strange as was Nico and Lilith.

"What?" Rydia asked.

"How are you guys so fluent in Ancient Greek? Even Annabeth isn't that fluent. And yours sounds different, I don't even understand some of the words your speaking. It sounds like a older version of the language then they one that we know from when all the Twelve Olympians were on Olympus." Percy said slowly.

"We were taught from the time we were old enough to understand." Rydia said shortly.

The three other demigods exchanged looks before looking down at their food.

"Attention everyone!" Chiron called.

All eyes turned to the front. Chiron stepped aside and Dionysus sighed.

"Yes, yes, hello all you brats. Did you miss me?"

A chorus of no's went up from all the tables and Dionysus heaved a sigh.

"Good, because I didn't miss you brats either. I hear we have five new demigods in our midst, all of extensive power."

A odd smile flittered across his lips.

"I'm looking forward to speaking with you."

Rydia swore in Ancient Greek before exchanging looks of pure panic with Theron.

The demigods all rose and flocked to sacrifice a piece of their food to their godly parents.

"Well life just got more crappy." Rydia muttered.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	8. Power

Hello wonderful readers!

This time I posted the correct chapter at the correct time! Lol yay me! Since several of you had already read this chapter when I posted it I see no reason not to just put this one up as well, sorry again for the confusion and for those of you who haven't read this chapter I hope you enjoy it:p

So unfortantly this chapter moves a tad slow as I start introducing the different abilities and explore a tad bit the different reactions to these strange demigods. This has been a really interesting story to write so far since I've never introduced so many different main OC's together at one time and working them all into the story in a believable way and still give them justice has been a bit of a challenge for me, which I am greatly enjoying.

ATTENTION PJO FANS! So recently a new author called Captide joined the site and posted a awesome story about a girl who gets involved with the hunters called Evelyn Austen and the Hunters of Artemis: The Winter Blade and I reccomend you all take a look:) It's awesome:D

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Power**

* * *

 _ **Lost Ones:**_

Rydia-16

Theron-17

Dimitri-17

Darieos-15

Carissa-14

* * *

 ** _Camp Half-Blood Heroes:_**

Percy-18

Annabeth-18

Jason-17

Piper-17

Leo-17

Lilith-16

Nico-15

* * *

They survived dinner and made it back to the cabins in one piece. Rydia decided to get changed into her pyjama's early and when she came out Percy was seated on her bed.

"Is there something you needed from me?"

"Yeah! I figured that we could talk and get to know each other. We don't have to talk about your past or anything, there's plenty of other topics." Percy said with a grin.

Rydia sighed and sat down facing him on her bed, leaning back against her pillows.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about first?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Sea green. A hint lighter then your eyes." Rydia answered.

"Favourite food?"

"Kleftiko."

"What's that?"

"Lamb on the bone that's slow baked after being marinaded with garlic and lemon juice." Rydia informed him.

Percy got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sounds amazing."

Rydia laughed.

"It is."

They ended up chatting well into the night. Percy told her all about his mom and told her about his first quest as well as funny tales from camp. Rydia hadn't laughed as hard as she did that night in years.

When they finally called lights out and climbed into their beds Rydia fell asleep with a smile on her face, something she hadn't done since Cetus died.

* * *

The next morning Percy poked her with a stick from five feet away to wake her up. When Rydia actually sat up, groggy and confused, and looked at Percy holding the stick she raised a eyebrow.

"I like my throat in one piece." He said in explanation.

Rydia snorted before dragging herself and some clothes into the washroom. She emerged much more awake then she had gone in and cheerfully followed a dressed and ready Percy to breakfast.

As soon as they finished they headed to the arena where Lilith, Nico, Theron and Darieos were waiting. Lilith and Nico wee talking to Annabeth, a beautiful brown haired girl wearing a hello kitty shirt and a elf-like guy who had a impish grin on his face.

"Annabeth? Piper? Leo? What are you doing in here?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Leo and I wanted to see the power test and meet some of the new demigods. Annabeth wanted to see the test" Brown haired girl named Piper said.

Percy exchanged looks with Nico and Lilith before turning to face Rydia, Theron and Darieos.

"Are you three alright with that?"

Theron shrugged, Darieos grinned nodded before they both looked to Rydia. She scanned the two other demigods that she had heard Percy talk about as one of the iconic seven of some prophecy.

"That's fine, they can stay."

Lilith gave a short nod.

"All of you over there. Nico and Percy included."

The elf-like guy Leo shot Lilith a wicked grin.

"You're exiling me to a corner? I thought I was your favourite person." Leo gasped, clutching his chest as he staggered back.

"Yeah well soon you'll be my favourite dead person if you get hit with off course Hades power."

Leo snickered before going over to sit with the others.

Then Lilith turned to Rydia, Theron and Darieos. Her eyes were steely and her arms were crossed.

"I'll be your tester for your power. I'm the most powerful and the most in control of my power out of Nico, Percy and I which makes me the most qualified to teach you how to control your ability. I'll have Theron go first."

Theron followed Lilith a few feet away and Lilith nodded.

"Go ahead."

Theron closed his eyes and the ground began to erupt around him, animal skeletons and a few human skeletons knitting themselves together and creating a circular barrier around him. Then he held out both arms, creating a link between him and to two halves of the circle.

Then he made a shoving motion with one hand, the skeletons on that side moving with the motions of his hand. Soon he was moving across the arena in a almost dance like way as he manipulated the skeletons.

Lilith raised her brows.

"Interesting. Go ahead and stop. I know what I need to now."

Theron dropped his arms and the skeletons collapsed before dissolving into the ground.

Lilith then turned to Darieos.

"Your turn."

He stepped up and closed his eyes before raising his hand to the sky, palm facing up. Then he clenched his hand in a fist and made a violent pulling motion.

The air crackled and a bolt of raw electricity shot down from the sky and slammed into the ground, sending everyone backwards onto their butts. Rydia sighed and rubbed her ears, waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Did you have to show off?" Rydia asked dryly.

Darieos shrugged before walking over to Theron, his jaw clenched. Rydia sighed. So their power was that badly restricted?

Lilith stood to her feet before turning to Rydia, uncapping a water bottle and holding it out.

"Try to manipulate the water."

Rydia closed her eyes and channeled her power, imagining the water coming out of the bottle and floating in the air. When she opened her eyes the water was out of the bottle and floating in the air.

But only a few moments later her control on the water waned and it dropped to the ground. Rydia glared at the water balefully. Controlling waves was never her sphere of control but she could at least summon small personal hurricanes before her power was locked out.

Lilith and the others seemed equally surprised by the lack of power Rydia appeared to have.

"Well..."

Before Lilith could continue Theron spoke.

"Now that you've asked her to use the stereotypical Poseidon power why don't you have her show you a small piece if what she's extremely skilled in."

Lilith looked over in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Darieos said with a smirk.

Lilith shrugged and turned to Rydia.

"Go ahead then."

Theron and Darieos grabbed each other's arms and braced themselves as she stomped her foot lightly and the ground began to shake.

Percy, Nico, Piper, Leo and Annabeth all made various shocked and frightened noises as the shaking got worse while Lilith's eyes just went wide as she stared at Rydia who was standing at the very centre on the minor earthquake.

Then she gripped her hands into fists and thrust it up, crossing her arms and glaring as two thin spires shot out of the ground with a powerful rumble and created a X in front of her.

They were tiny! The gods had locked away so much of her power that is was ridiculous!

Angrily Rydia slammed her fists together and the spires exploded into tiny shards of rock. She ignored the others and stalked over to Theron who had a sympathetic look in his face and handed her his water bottle.

She nodded her thanks before taking a drink and composing herself.

When she turned back to Lilith she was staring at Rydia with her lips parted in shock.

"Well, I must admit. I wasn't expecting that. Care to explain how a child of Poseidon was able to control the earth?"

Rydia walked over and faced both Lilith and the others who were staring at her in shock.

"Water working is the most common ability for children of Poseidon and their power levels vary. Percy is a extremely powerful water worker. However, there is another less common type of child of Poseidon, Earthshakers. That's what I am."

There were murmurs among the demigods.

"How do you know this? You act like you knew about your parentage before arriving." Annabeth stated.

Rydia glanced at Theron and Darieos.

"We did. We were training as demigods from the moment we were old enough to understand and train." Rydia said quietly as she walked over to Theron.

"By who?" Annabeth pressed.

"None of your business. They pose no threat to this camp therefore you don't need to know about them." Theron stated.

Everyone exchanged looks but no one pressed the three new demigods for any more answers.

* * *

That evening Nico and Lilith sat in the Nyx cabin together, Nico sitting on her bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and Lilith sitting between his legs leaning against Nico's chest with his arms wrapped around her.

They were both trying to watch a movie on a demigod safe tv that the Hephaestus cabin had made, although neither could focus on the movie.

"That was a amazing display of power from those three. Especially Rydia." Nico finally said.

Lilith was silent for several moments.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you think they were lying about their mentors being a threat to the camp?"

"No. I think that their scared of their mentors and don't want them around. Whenever we ask about their past they have such a dark look in their eyes. The look of terror."

Nico didn't respond although his arms around her tightened.

Lilith leaned her head back against Nico's collerbone and stared up at the ceiling.

"Those five are so strange. They make me wonder..."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames will be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	9. Final Update

Hello all!

First off I'd like to say that I really hope you all had a wonderful winter holiday and an awesome start to your new year:)

It's been a while since I posted an update on this story, only a few months shy a years actually, I can't believe how long this story has been left to sit…...

The reason I am posting this new update without any new chapters is because I kind of have some big news regarding this story and the characters in it. As some of you who follow me on some of my other sites may already know I am an aspiring author and for me fanfiction is a way to build on my writing ability so I can one day publish. Well as of december I decided that I felt ready to start moving into writing original works, so that I can grow my reading audience based on work that was entirely under my own copyright rather then just fandoms.

Due to this decision I have taken the step of discontinuing some of my works for the time being, and I have reevaluated my fanfics involving original characters I've built to decide whether or not these characters could transfer over into an original work. After some glancing through of what I had written for this so far and the other plans I had, I realized that the characters and their origin story that took place pre-pjo timeline in this fic were completely original and could be repurposed into an original work:)

So I have made the decision to delete Lost Ones from the fanfic archive, and in the next month or so begin the process of rewriting the first chapters before reposting this to another place as an original work! I am very sorry to those of you who followed it for the fanfic and I hope you can understand why I have made the decision I have, and I would like to thank you guys for sticking around and supporting it when I started posting this at first and encouraging me with reviews and such. If any of your are interested in following my original works I have my tumblr handle on my main profile, it'll take you to my character blog which will have updates and information about this project among others as I start things off. It will also provide links to my other accounts, including DeviantArt where I will be posting as chapters are written.

I also have a quick update/heads up regarding the two part story for Lilith that was set prior to this one in the PJO OC series. I have also chosen to delete that story, so I can repurpose elements of the characters appearance and such into original, and I am sad to say that Lilith was very much a Mary Sue character lacking in depth and overall appeal so the story has been deleted.

Thank you again for your support and encouragement in writing this. If any of you have any questions or want to chat always feel free to send a message my way on any of my various platforms:)

~Queen-of-Ice101


End file.
